


The Christmas to remember

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: The Ministry is organising Christmas ball with twist...all single employees are matched and paired for the party. They drew the names from the hat. Hermione and Draco still don't talk but they have to show up at the party together. And they have one day to start getting along, courtesy by Ministry. A bit of funky wine, and...a lot can happen in 24h.





	The Christmas to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWanderingMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingMuse/gifts).



> Christmas fic Exchange 2017  
> for   
> Roxzation (The Wandering Muse) from SnapeLove (Snape4everLove)  
> (Prompt: I love what you hide)
> 
> P.S:   
> Roxzation, I hope you will like the fic. This was way out of my comfort zone and the first time I write this pairing. I had fun writing it. Thank you for the challenging pairing and the prompt. And I know it is a bit early, but... happy holidays ^_^

 

Hermione walked down the hall towards the re-built fountain in the Ministry main hall. She blew one curl out of her face in annoyance, that one was short and kept slipping from her meticulous bun. The hallway was decorated with Christmas trees that twinkled when someone passed them, huge pots with Poinsettia that was surprisingly lovely and doing nothing and humongous pots with Aquifoliaceae. The blasted thorny leafs tried to catch unsuspecting passers and hold them while singing Christmas Carols. At any given time you could see at least five or six victims struggling to free themselves from the plant’s grip. She didn’t even want to think about Mistletoes that literally chased you around the Ministry or Garlands that tried to catch couples and swing them.

She had to blast four Mistletoes and two Garlands before annoying decorations left her alone. Ever since the war, she hadn’t been big on celebrating. Ever since she broke up with Ron, she had most definitely not been big on men or romance. In fact, she would prefer if they all just let her do what she did best – fight for Creatures Rights.

She growled at the nearest Aquifoliaceae, ducking it, and approached the mass that gathered in the Main Hall. She found a group containing Arthur and Percy Weasley and Harry and joined them. She nodded politely to Snape and few Slytherin’s that were standing not too far from their group. Both groups opting to stand at the back, and neither looking too happy.

Murmur quieted and she looked at the first-floor terrace, one that was usually utilised for announcements of this nature, too far from enraged masses. After the war, Ministry had had an idea about celebrating every little thing and often implemented a bunch of ideas that caused reaction of Ministry employees which were bordering on mutiny. This one wouldn’t be any different. Hinkle Pawsnet stepped on the terras and she groaned.

„Maybe won’t be so bad this time.“ Whispered Harry to her and she gave him one pained look „Yeah, it will be, always is.“ He concluded

Hinkle cleared his throat and a dead silence fell on gathered, his squeaky, magically enhanced voice, made her skin crawl.

„Thank you for gathering in such large number,“ he started, unnecessarily, these gatherings were obligatory „this won’t take long. The topic of this year’s Christmas party is ’Ball under the masks’ and **all employees** are obliged to come with a partner.“ She groaned „Given what happened this year at Valentine’s party, we decided to help those members of Ministry that are single.“

Murmur carried through the crowds. There weren't too many single ministry employees, and to her dismay, she **was** one of them. Harry glanced at her with sympathy and squeezed her hand.

„We entered your names into a hat and drew couples. We sorted you based on your age, interests, and preference for partner’s gender. I will just shortly read the names of the drawn couples. **This decision is final** and we won’t accept ’last-minute dates’ given that the party is tomorrow. All drawn couples are released from further work today,“ she nearly whined, she was hoping to finish her proposition by the end of the day „and have organized time together to get to know each other little better, synchronise their costumes for tomorrow and so on... The lucky couples are...“

His voice faded, she was listening for her name but nothing else. She roamed the hall wondering which idiot was going to pester her existence for today and tomorrow, and how hard it would be to get rid of him after the party. Lee, maybe, no he got married this year. Sheamus...he was on the diplomatic mission, how fortunate for him. A Ravenclaw, a year older, she kept forgetting his name.

„Hermione Granger and....“ she hated his dramatic breaks „Draco Malfoy“

She blinked, frozen. Did she hear him correctly? Malfoy...bloody Malfoy. Harry hugged her, whispering ’I’m sorry ’Mione’, holding her wand hand tightly, probably a precaution. She wanted to protest but the voice got stuck in her throat. With the corner of her eye, she noticed that Snape was clenching Draco’s shoulder, the blonde was shaking his head vigorously.  

„No, I refuse.“ She hissed in Harry’s ear.

„’Mione, you know how they get if you refuse, you’ll lose your job in the end. Just, close your eyes and go through it. Malfoy isn’t all that bad, now.“

„He is not bad to you, because you are influential and useful to him Harry, for him, I’m just the Mudblood, the same one from school. Some things are worth losing your job over.“

„Somethings are, but this is not one of them. I can see that Malfoy isn’t thrilled either, maybe he will keep quiet and ignore you.“

„No, **I’ll** keep quiet and ignore him.“ She growled and looked at the group of Slytherins. She couldn't but notice the similarity. She was hugged by Harry while Arthur and Percy each held one of her shoulders supportively. Snape was still holding Draco’s shoulder while Pantsy, Nott and two others, she couldn’t remember their names either, standing in a protective circle.

Hinkle’s secretary approached her with an apologetic smile. Natasha was nice and they often ate lunch together, but she was truly professional. Now, she approached her.

„Hermione, I’m sorry, but I must take you the office. You have to sign the contract.“

„What contract?“ she blinked at the girl

„The one that says you **will** be present tomorrow at the party with a designated partner.“

„I’m going to kill him.“ She growled

„Ermmm, ’Mione, I’ll wait for you, maybe it’s better if you give me your wand while you are there.“ She turned to Harry, pulled her wand from the sleeve and slammed it in Harry’s hand „Traitor.“

She followed Natasha. Malfoy was already in the office, glaring daggers at her, she returned with the same amount of hatred. Natasha cleared her throat.

„Erm, ok, if you would just sign here and here,“ she pointed at the empty spaces on the parchment „all this is going to be official and you can go and enjoy lunch, dinner and pleasant time in the lounge or at the spa we chose for you.“

„I’m’ not signing anything without reading.“ She stated, Malfoy didn’t say the word, he already took the parchment and glared at it. She followed his example. The contract was fairly standard, obligatory but that was all that was to it – they had to spend together half a day today and tomorrow evening.

Malfoy was already scribbling his name on another two copies, he snatched the copy from her hand and scribbled his name on it with a sour look on his face.

„I’ll wait outside.“ He dryly intoned and headed towards the door

„Wait, Mr Malfoy, both parties...“ started Natasha

„They don’t.“ Both of them replied simultaneously, Natasha blinked at them.

„All parties are necessary when you sign business deal or official state document, in case of the court’s solution for family dispute,...“ she started

„Or division of family heirloom.“ Interjected Malfoy

„This travesty is none of those things.“ She finished, sighed and picked up the quill, placing her name on designated areas. Rolling all three parchments, she handed one to Malfoy, took one for herself and...looked at Natasha „What now?“

„Oh, for you two we reserved lunch at The Court’s Jester and you can choose between spa which includes jacuzzi, massage, sauna and leisure time by the pool. Or, leisure time in the lounge...“

„Lounge.“ They said, again in unison.

„Very well. It is my duty to inform you, you cannot take your work with you or a book.“ She looked pointedly at both of them „This time you can use to get to know each other, agree about the costumes or ignore each other. But you can’t have another form of entertainment except for conversation.“

She growled, Draco rolled his eyes.

„I will escort you...“

„My wand.“ She said cutting Natasha

„What?“

„My wand is with Harry, I need to get it.“

„You left your wand with Potter? What’s wrong with you Granger?“ sneered Draco and she turned to him, narrowing her eyes.

„Wand or not I still can smack you on your nose.“ With that, she marched out of the office. Harry was waiting for her. He was talking with Snape, she approached them.

„My wand, Harry.“

„Is it bad?“

„We are kidnapped to a restaurant and **not** allowed to bring work OR **a** **book**.“ She huffed „Hello, professor. I apologize for my outburst.“

„Good day, Miss Granger. Understandable.“ Replied Snape, she was never on clear was the man polite or not. It seemed to her that he found words boring, and used them only when need pressed „How come you weren't among the called names? What did you do to them to leave you alone?“

„Got me a partner, Miss Granger.“ He replied ’ _Now we’re talking, this sounds more like my old professor._ ’ Malfoy came to the group and Snape moved to him, wearing annoyed look on the face. He slammed the wand in Draco’s hand, hissing something to Malfoy’s ear, greeted them all with a nod and glided off.

„Snape has a date?“

„For over a year now.“ Harry blinked at her „Hermione, you really have no clue what is going on around you?“

„I do, for the things that matter...“

„Which would be?“

„Creature rights, you and Ginny, Luna and Rolf, Neville and Hannah, most of the Weasley’s...“

„Right.“ Harry shook his head

„Let’s go get over with this, Granger.“

She hugged Harry whispering „I count on you to save me when I kill him“ and moved behind Natasha and Draco.

They were sent through the floo to the restaurant, and lead to their table. Hermione felt like a prisoner. Gods! A whole day with Malfoy, she wouldn’t have even a company for semi-decent conversation. The waiter gave them menus

„Do you need help with it, Granger.“ Asked Malfoy and she glared at him giving a reply on perfect French.

„No thank you, I can manage on my own just fine. Do **you** need help?“

„No, thank you for your offer.“ He answers on equally fluid French, she was surprised, Draco grinned „What, you didn’t think I could know what you said?“

„No, I didn’t know you can be polite.“

„Face it, Granger. You. Don’t. Know. Me. Not enough to judge me.“

„I know you are a Malfoy.“ She bit back

„True, I do belong to one of the oldest and richest families in the country. Also, part French...“ he replied with a smirk

„Are you bragging? I do not see anything in that sentence worth bragging.“

„And they call me a bigot.“

„Meaning?“

„You are worse than me!“

„I am not a bigot!“ she groused. No, she refused to sit here and be insulted, by Malfoy of all people.

„Never said you are. Unlike you, bigot or not, Granger, at least I am **true to my beliefs**.“ Quipped Draco not raising his eyes from the menu „I think I’ll have duck a l'orange. You?“

„Le escargot.“ She replied, „And what do you mean by that ’true to my beliefs’?“

„What I said. I know what I like, I know what I believe in and I’m not saying the opposite.“

„And yet, you still signed that contract.“

„I **am an** opportunist, what is your excuse?“ he grinned widely and she glared at him mashing her lips together. This is going to be a loooooooong day.

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

Draco sighed internally, of all the females in the Ministry... Granger. Why Snape insisted on him accepting was beyond him. Fine, he could lose his job, but it was a dead-end job anyhow. He was sure that his godfather saw some scheme, something that he was missing. He smiled at her, resisting to roll his eyes. He can behave if the occasion demands, he is Slytherin and a Malfoy, though the later doesn't mean much these days.

With all that is going on in his life, this was the last he needs. He is unsure who started the rumour about him, but he is grateful, nonetheless. At least he had a good reputation until now that is. Now, he has no reputation, and most probably no place to sleep tonight. No way that he’s going home tonight, his father is never going to let him live in the fact that he is taking a Granger (of all!) to the ministry ball.

She sits across him like an angry porcupine that had a coalition with curling hex. Her hair escaped her bun and her curls stick in all directions. She is good looking, nicely build... Maybe, just maybe he can turn this to his advantage. Rescue his reputation as a Ministry lover boy. Hide the truth that his name was a mark, much more powerful than the one on his hand. He couldn’t get a date if his life depended on it. It was a bad time to be a Malfoy.

„What are you staring at?“ she is annoyed like he orchestrated this unfortunate ordeal.

„Nothing. You just happen to sit across me.“ He replied, maybe she will resume her fuming in silence.

He briefly wonders if he should send an owl to his mother, and ask her to send him money, he didn’t take much with him this morning. He does have enough for a room in a Leaky Cauldron, which is a better option than to worry his mother.

„I know what you’re thinking...“

„Granger, you have not one single clue about me.“ He cuts her off „And I’m not in the mood to argue. So, either find some topic we can talk or argue about that is not personal or just...shut up.“

They continue to sit in silence. She is trying to watch in every or any direction but him. He is not offended, it is not so uncommon these days, and she is not the only one. After the war, after he and his family fell into disgrace on both sides, after his engagement fell, he tried to date...it went more or less like this. So he gave up. Gave up on dating, gave up on trying. He worked at his dead-end job and had a handful of friends. He understood Snape perfectly now, it wasn’t the looks, it was the attitude of the people that made him so tacit.

Halfway through the meal, she starts to talk. She chooses a topic of new legislation with a smug face and challenging gleam in her eyes. He accepts the challenge, he isn’t Malfoy for nothing, he knows the law like the back of his hand. By the time they are moved to the lounge they are engrossed in semi-friendly banter over the difference in the opinion. He even might enjoy this if it wasn’t her.

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

She is annoyed, but above that bored. The food is good, way better than good, wine is excellent. And she would consider this pleasant if not for the person sitting across her. Malfoy...he has that mask-like face with a slight sneer on his face like he ate something sour. She observes him discreetly. He is not bad looking, then again, he has good genes as far as look goes. In any other circumstances she would be happy to say that she is on a date, even forced one, with this good-looking guy – only if it's not Malfoy.

She is angry at Ministry. How humiliating is to be forced to go to each and every event alone. Not like she is the bell of the ball but she is not a hag either, and still, she is not interested in shallow glory hunters that are her only option lately. Her heart is still crushed by Ron’s betrayal. But an occasional date wouldn’t hurt.

When silence between them gives too much space for painful thoughts, and Merlin knows she has plenty of those each night, alone in her apartment, she starts a conversation, reluctantly. She chose the topic she is sure he can follow, wanting to beat him and put him in his place. What is that place, she doesn’t know. She is angry at him. Angry for looking so good and being who he is.

But, Malfoy surprises her. He knows the law, better than her two assistants, better than the majority of her colleagues, even the Creature law. They had, most surprisingly, very invigorating debate, she even managed to relax and enjoy it. The topic they avoided to discuss is tomorrow evening or their costumes. She is surprised that she didn’t even notice the flow of time when hostess comes in and notifies them that they are free from the golden cage they put them in.

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

The hostess left and he stifles a sigh. He did enjoy today beyond any hope or expectation. She looks relieved and he feels that as an insult, even if he knows that situation between them is far from friendly. They never were friends, not in school, certainly not during the war and not after.

„We didn’t talk about costumes.“ She sounds surprised.

„Whatever, Granger. Not like I’m fan of those.“

„Me either. I’ll owl you if I figure out something, you do the same.“

„Fine, send an owl to the Leaky Cauldron.“  He says, cringing internally, he had hoped that he wouldn’t have to share this information with her or anyone.

„I thought you still live in the Manor.“

„I do.“

„Then why to Cauldron?“

„Because Granger...I’d rather suffer my father **after** all, than **before**.“

He frowns, not willing to share more than he already has. She is frozen in the motion, looking at him with eyes wide and stunned. She closes her eyes and when she looks at him expression is changed but he can’t read it.

„Because of me? Right? Because you are forced to go to the Ball with me? Because for him, I’m still Mudblood.“ The last part is a firm statement.

He almost forgot how smart she is. He sighs, just another in the long line of humiliations.

„That is the politically incorrect term, Granger. But if you must know – yes.“

„No.“

„Beg your pardon?“ he is confused, _No – what?_

„You won’t go to the Cauldron.“ She states firmly.

„And where would I sleep?“ _Has she gone off her rocker completely?_

„My place.“ She states in the tone of voice like she just ordered tea in the tea-house. He is stunned out of words, his head buzzing _Is she truly insane?_ There are rumours about her but he never believed them, after all, there are plenty of rumours about him too. She obviously waited for some sort of reply, when he didn't provide she continued „I refuse to be the guilty party in this.“

„Are you insane, Granger? Someone hit you with confundus charm?“

„Move along, Malfoy.”

She nudges him in the back, he is still stunned. He might expect this from Pansy or Nott, from Snape for sure...but Granger – not ever and no matter how many times he would be reborn. They reach the Floo network and she tugs him with words

„You have to be with me or my wards won’t let you.“

They land in a cold fireplace, the room is just stone floor and bare walls, he looks around, on the wall with doors there is only one coat rack with few hanged cloaks and few Muggle coats and jackets. She hands him a brush.

„Not...very homy...“ he quips.

„Oh shove it. Just dust yourself.“

Well, he can always walk away or floo out or apparate if she has apparition point nearby. It would be interesting to see her place. He follows her, hanging his cloak. The living room is cosy, walls are covered with books, two comfortable chairs, and one Muggle couch _How did she manage to get this in here?_ The noise comes from the streets and he walks to the window while she lights the fire, the apartment flickers to light by some sort of unfamiliar magic.

„Granger, where are we?“

„Muggle part of London, refrain yourself from using magic.“ She calls over her shoulder and vanishes in the other room. He glances around, the room is decorated, almost over-decorated, for Christmas. The huge tree is in the corner next to the fireplace, which has been done with garlands. _She is a fire hazard waiting to happen._

„What, they run out of Mistletoes?“ he calls, that is the only Christmas decoration that is missing, everything else is crammed into the room.

„I don’t need them.“ She calls back, the sound of clinking glass and banging comes from the same direction. She appears with a plate full of cheese, two glasses, and a bottle of unopened wine, the cork opener in her teeth.

„Real gentleman, Malfoy.“ She sneers at him sarcastically „Wine?“

He gapes at her _When did she manage to change?_ She is wearing an oversized shirt that falls to the half of her calves and fluffy socks.

„If you want to change, I have old Ron’s jogging suite, it’s nothing fancy but far more cosy than robes.“ She offers „Wine?“

„I’m not your bloody charity case, Granger.“ He grumbles, utterly confused.

„Look, I don’t want you here, any more than you want to be here. But, I don’t want to be blamed because you spend Christmas morning in the crummy hotel. You are most definitely **not a** charity case, Malfoy. Don’t be delusional. For the third time...wine?“

„Yes, why not.“ He mumbles „And that jo...whatever you called it.“

„Jogging suit. Give me a sec, open the wine while I dig it out. And pour me a glass, full.“

 _She is bossy as she was in school._ He pours them a wine and sighs, how did he end up here with Granger? _Father is going to kill me._

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

Rummaging through her closet she wonders what is the matter with her? Why would she call a Draco Malfoy of all people to sleep on her couch? Why would she feed him cheese and wine? Maybe because she got the impression that he was as miserable about this as she was, and didn’t want to add to his misery.

Odd thought inserted itself _I have no gift for him! Well, the wine will have to do._ She looks around the room and smiles, it is decorated with taste and cheerfully Christmasy. She was planning on skipping her friend's invitations for Christmas dinner, like all other years, but…she always maintain the image of overly cheerful holiday spirit.

She approaches the phone on the table and dials fast.

„Hi, Harry....yes I’m home...yes, everything is fine...no, just wanted to let you know...sure. give my love to Ginny and James.“

Draco is standing next to the Christmas tree and looking at it like it’s going to attack him. She notices that he is also eyeing her lamps, trying to determine the source of light.

„Here, do you know how to work a zipper?“

„I’ll manage, Granger.“ He replied tersely, almost insulted so she just shrugs and points him in the direction of the bathroom, let’s him to struggle for few moments before flipping the switch.

„Gods, Malfoy, you are clueless.“

He doesn't know how to work out the switch and turn on the light. Does he know anything? Probably not, she concludes, he is born with the silver spoon in his mouth. She calls her favourite restaurant and orders Chinese, gulping the full glass of wine fast and pouring another one with the unsteady hand. _Gods, I must have lost my mind._

Draco in Ron’s old jogging suit is an odd sight indeed. The suite is too big for him, but he wears it with an elegance that makes her giggle, or maybe it is the wine that makes her giggle, she did, after all, down almost two full glasses.

„I hope you like Chinese.“

„People?“ he asks confused.

„No,“ she laughs „take-out.“

„Take what out of Chinese?“

She resists an urge to laugh, he **is** clueless.

„A **food**. It’s a Muggle thing, you call the restaurant and they deliver food to your place. It is called take-out.“

He nods, silent and confused. She shoves the wine to his hand and points to the couch for him to sit.

„Don’t you know anything about Muggles?“

„No.“ He shakes his head.

„Well, to loss of innocence.” She raises a glass and they drink, after small uncomfortable silence she continues “I’d figured you have to know at least something, you dated that Muggle from...“

„Stop.“ His voice is quiet but firm „Do you honestly believe all the gossips that float your way?“

„No. But I did hope that you’ve changed.“

„Changed how? You don’t know me, Granger, you never did.“

„I know you were a prat, you were Death Eater, you hated Muggle-borns, called me a Mudblood more times than I can count. What you are now...that, I don’t know.“

„You don’t know anything about me, so kindly...stop presuming.“ He sounds broken, sad...and she is confused. Is he drunk? The wine is good but he barely took more than few gulps. He had two Ogden’s during their time in the lounge. Maybe he can’t handle the alcohol well.

„I’m not drunk, Granger, I’m just tired of people’s presumptions.“ He sounds insulted now „Too bloody tired.“

„It can’t be that bad.“

„How would you know? You are a bloody hero.“

„Yeah, loads of good that got me. I was and still am Undesirable No.3“ she is mad now, and slightly dizzy. Maybe she can’t handle alcohol as well as she thinks „May I ask a personal question?“

„If I say no, would it stop you?“

„No.“ She giggles „Why are you still in that department? I know you had to work there as part of your punishment, but you are free to advance now.“

„Advance where? Do you know anyone who would want to work with me?“

„With your knowledge in law…yes, and if I remember correctly you are skilled at potions.“

„But I can’t work with Snape, by the law two reformed Death Eaters can’t work together.“ His voice is heavy with bitterness „Do you know anyone who would want to work with a Malfoy?“

„I would! I would take you as my assistant in a blink of an eye.“ _What am I saying?!!!_

„Yes, that’s why I’m swamped with your propositions.“

„I didn’t know until now how good your knowledge of laws is.“

„You never bothered to even say ’Hello’, on the hallway you just nod and move along as fast as you can. You do that to all Slytherin’s, even Snape. How would you know?“

„Well, it’s not like you tried to stop me and talk to me.“

„I know when I’m being avoided.“ He is still bitter.

Doorbell rings and she jumps up to pay the delivery boy.

„Are you hungry.“ He shakes his head „I’ll heat it up later.“ She brings another bottle of wine, the one on the table is almost empty. She turns on the fairy lights and switch off the main light, plays CD with Christmas themed music in the CD player, frowns at the fact that it is romantic melodies collection, and returns to sit next to him.

The mood is romantic, and she is just the right amount of tipsy. Too bad it is Malfoy here with her. She wouldn’t mind if she could pretend, just a little bit that she is with a handsome guy she could call a date.

„I don’t avoid you...I avoid everyone.“ And that is the truth.

„Why?“

„Many reasons. Mostly because I don’t fit. I’m too bossy, too uptight, too cold and detached. At least, that was the reason Ron left me.“ That is also the truth, one that she did not share even with Harry or Ginny or Luna or Neville. _So why share it now, with Malfoy?_ „And you? Why are you so bitter? All I hear is about your conquests.“

„What conquests? I haven’t been on a date since the war. I’m Malfoy...remember?“ he spats and pours them another glass.

„How come? You are good looking.“

„You don’t have to mock me, you know.“

„But you are. I mean, I can understand why no one wants to date me...but you...“ she shakes her head.

“Are you fishing for compliments?” he mocks her and she shakes her head, he chuckles bitterly „Granger, you really are something. Who would date ex-Death Eater?“

„Snape has a date. Besides, you had females in Slytherin, your classmates have dates.“

„Snape is a hero of the light. And my classmates, well, no one of them has this.“ He pulls the sleeve to bare the paled mark.

She reaches her hand and touches it. Funny thing, it doesn't look half the bad now. Sure, it is a symbol, but apart from that, it could pass as extremely skillful Muggle tattoo. On his skin, pale and soft it is still clearly visible, like an imprint. His skin is **soft** and warm. He stares at her bemused.

„You...you don’t mind...“

„It looks like a Muggle tattoo which gives you that ’bad boy in the past’ kind of vibe.“ She smiles „No, I don’t mind.“ How long has been since she touched anyone else's skin, she still drags her fingers over the outline of the mark. His hand trembles slightly but he doesn't pull it back. _I have to stop doing this!_ She pulls her hand and raises it to his blond hair _Even his hair is soft._ „Why do you keep it short?“ it is not wizarding custom past a certain age.

„So people can tell difference.“

„From your father?“

„Yes.“ He sighs „Besides, you are not so bad either. You are quite good looking.“

The heat climbs her cheeks, she shakes her head.

„I’m hideous, so much so that I have to carry glamour all the time to hide the scars.“

„You were in the war, scars are part of the package. Who told you that you are hideous?“

„No one. It is not hard to deduce, if I take off glamour...well when the guy turns off the lights...it’s pretty much telling.“

It hurts, it still hurts even to remember. The pale blue eyes look at her with sadness and understanding, it makes her wonder does he have scars to hide.

„Did you ever turn down the girl because of scars?“ _Why am I asking this? Ok, I’m curious, but do I have to blabber everything that pops into my head?_ But, she wants to know. He laughs

„Granger, no dates would imply no sex, so no chance to turn anyone down for anything.“ He suddenly straightens his face, she is disappointed, he is handsome when he laughs “Show them to me.“

„What?“

„Your scars.“ She blushes, and he lets a ghost of a smile to flatter against his lips „I’ll show you mine.“

„You glamour them too?“

He shakes his head and unzips the upper jacket, sliding it off his arms. He is well defined, not brawny but muscular, slender. He turns his back to her. Long white stripes cut the length of his back, they look like whip marks. She gasps and trails her fingers along one of them. He shivers.

„Does it hurt?“

„No...“ he sounds uncertain, his voice quiet, barely audible

„How did you get them?“

„My dear aunt.“ The amount of poison in his voice is lethal „She is...inspirational teacher.“ He turns to face her, pulls up the jacket but does not zip it. His skin looks ghostly white against sour cherry red. „Now you.“ He wiggles his brows

„Which one?“

„All of them.“

She blushes but takes her wand and mutters two spells, one to make a button up in front of her dress, other to remove glamour. She is wary but the truth is, she wants to see the reaction, anyone’s besides Ron’s. Slowly she pulls the hem of her dress high up the thighs and exposes her inner thigh, four gashes marrow her skin there

„Your aunt.“

„I remember.“ He lowers his eyes and turns with slight tint on his cheeks

„This also“ she raises her chin to show the line on the neck.

He dragged his fingers over it. Her skin tingles _Are you that desperate Hermione?_ But she is not bothered with his touch, and she is surprised with that. With a gulp, she unbuttons and spreads the opening careful not to show too much.

„Dolohov“ she whispers, while his finger trail thick line that goes from her collarbone, between her breasts and reaches the peak of her ribs. He pulls his hand, and it is slightly shaking, she buttons only a few buttons, keeping he modesty untouched but leaves a deep cleavage. She pulls her sleeve and stretches her hand

„Your aunt.“

Still red, ugly letters. She hates them. He reaches and takes her hand, following them with his thumb

„I’m sorry.“ He whispers and leans touching the letter M with lips. It is a chest almost apologetic kiss. Still, she closes her eyes, it feels good. When she opens the eyes he is close, looking at her.

„What are we doing, Granger.“ Whispers, his lips are close

„I don’t know.“

„Where did you get that wine?“

„A gift from George.“

„Weasley?“ he frowns, pulls back, takes the bottle and starts laughing „We are doused, Granger.“

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

It’s just his luck, to spill his guts and make advances at Granger while under the influence of mild veritas serum. But she is so soft and smells so nice. If he leans just so...her full lips are awfully close. With a sigh, he pulls back. Ok, he finds her attractive, that still doesn’t mean anything.

„I should go, or at least you should go to the other room.“ He whispers.

Her eyes are wide and distant. He sighs again, now that she knows she has second thoughts, he should have to know that she isn’t interested in him, even marginally.

„I will go.“ everything inside him rebels but he still knows that this is another of lost battles and one more in the line of bitter disappointments. Maybe it is for the better, father would kill him. Surprisingly, he doesn't care what his father thinks. He hates that he is a Malfoy and predisposed to push that boulder uphill. Chained by his name as much as his past.

He is startled when she grabs him by the arm, clenching his wrist with trembling hand, her cheeks almost scarlet. Her eyes are firmly pinned to the floor, and voice is uncertain

„No.“

„Look, Granger, I wish I could just shut up now, but...it’s been too long and I... I won’t have the strength nor will to stop if we...“ he sighed, it was a good thing that he was out of words, who knows what he might say. She is still looking at the floor, worrying her lower lip, but she shakes her head

„No, it won’t change the fact...look, I know the product, I didn’t know the package but I know how it works. Merlin, I helped George with developing it... it is not veritas serum, but...“

„What is it?“

„It’s sort of...it’s hard to explain, it does contain some effect of veritas serum, but also...oh, Gods!“ she whines „If there is nothing it wouldn’t work, all right?“

He ponders on what she said and nods, still glued to his part of the couch. Her words reach his understanding. He is intrigued, but it could be a double-edged sword.

„So...what is there...?“

She raises her head, deep blush all over her face and neck, trailing down her décolletage, but her eyes are sad and determined. With one deep breath, she smiles meekly

„It’s not you, well, you are obviously good looking and it is a factor but it isn’t... **you** , you know? It’s just, it’s been, how did you put it, too long.“

„How long this will last?“

„Couple of hours, why?“

„Do you play chess?“

„No. Why are you asking?“

„We need to spend a couple of hours doing...something, just not...talking…or touching, for that matter. This is dangerous and…to be honest, not that I have the decision in the matter at the moment…But, if I am honest,“ he clears his throat “I am not ready for another rejection.”

Before he managed to understand what is going on she leans forward and pressed her lips to his. _I like it._ he decides _It is a bad idea, but I like it. Thank you, Granger._

„Granger, give it a couple of hours and you’ll see that this is a bad idea. Not that I’m complaining, but, in a couple of hours you’ll change your mind...regret it.“

„No, no regrets. Not for tonight, not for this and not for what I’m going to do come Monday.

„And what is that?“

„I’ll ask for your transfer, I’ll request you as my assistant if you want it.“ she trails the small soft kisses down his jaw, that influences his ability to think but he has to ask.

„Why?“

„Because then they can transfer the other two incompetent idiots wherever they want, and I’ll have someone who at least knows a law. If you don’t mind working in Creatures division, that is.“

„I don’t mind.“ He whispers shaking his head, he really does not mind, but at the moment he wouldn’t mind if she asked him to jump off the Astronomy tower. Her lips are warm and wet and it really has been too long. Today is bizarre, to say it would be understatement „What now?“

„Now. Shut up and kiss me.“

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

She stretches and smiles. It is early morning, but she feels rested, content like she didn’t for some time. She rolls and smiles again. _Yup, no regrets._ His head is buried under the pillow, one hand over her stomach, the other over his pillow. Sharp edges of his shoulder blades press softly against lean muscles. The rest of him is hidden under her the covers.

For the first time in four years, she is joyful for the day to come. They ended up kissing and talking deep into the night, later they did more than just talking or kissing, so much more. Careful not to wake him up she slips from the bed to make coffee and reheat last night's dinner.

„Something smells nice.“ his voice is bit husky and scratchy from sleep, he looks almost cute with his hair in a mess and sleepy eyes, they don’t have hard edge like they normally do, instead they are soft and bright

„It’s Chinese from last night.“ she sighs apologetically “I’m afraid, I’m not much of a cook.”

„Coffee.“ he cries cheerfully like a child “I love coffee in the morning, in my house it’s  tea, so my first coffee is at work.”

She turned, he is at the door, reluctant and unsure so she beckons him with a finger. He has a childish grin, almost shy and sweet. She holds a coffee mug away from his reach until he kisses her, only then she relents and hands him his morning drink, whispering

„No regrets.“

„No regrets.“ He repeats, much more confident.

„I have an idea for the costume...“ she murmurs, unsure if he’ll be willing to go along with her idea in the light of the day and no funky wine in his system „But, we’ll need Madam Malkins for that.“

„We are not going in school robes, are we?“ he sounds appalled

„No.“ She laughs

„In that case, Triffitt and Tattings“

„Don’t you want to know what it is?“

„Will my father like it?“ he asks and she smiled, last night was helpful in more ways than one, for both of them. She is surprised that she likes who he is when his mask is down.

„I don’t think so....in fact...it is a definite no.“

„We will use your idea. Eat, and we can go.“

„Wouldn’t you parents worry...“

„I notified my mother last night when we arrived.“

„How?“

„Honestly, Granger...By patronus, of course.“

„You can summon corporal...“ she is honestly impressed

„Yes.“

„Can I see it?“

„No.“ he is almost ashamed, slight tingle in his voice betrays him

Now she is curious, his forehead and neck are blushed. She walks to him and straddles him

„Please“ He smirks at her as she rolls her hips but avoids his touch

“Manipulation form a Gryffindor, now novel”

She just tilts her head and continues, pleading with a soft voice

“Please, show me, I want to see,…to know.”

„If you laugh, Granger...“ he finally relents and threatens, taking his wand „I thought you want to go and make our costumes.“ he jokes and wiggle on his chair, under her, she likes, likes a lot the stormy colour his eyes have now.

He twitches his wrist and eternal form of ferret bounces around the room, he glares at her judging her reaction. She laughs happily and sends her otter to join. Two creatures bounce around the room, chasing each other merrily.

„What are we going to do first?“ She wiggles her eyebrows, imitating him and he laughs, it is a pleasant sound, sincere.

„First we go shopping.“ He states even though he doesn’t sound so sure and even if his hands gripping her hips firmly now.

~ HG ~ DM ~ HG ~ DM ~

They step out of the floo and avoid the nearest Aquifoliaceae. He is wearing Muggle sailor pants and west, with no shirt under it, that is buttoned up in the front but completely open on the back. She is in the belly dancer costume, extremely revealing, especially in the upper part. Neither wears any glamour tonight.

Last night was a revelation for both of them. She liked him, at least a little bit, she loved his knowledge of the law and she respects that knowledge professionally and he… Even if the wine left his system, he is still painfully honest with himself at least. He loved her scars, they speak volumes about who she truly is, and he likes who she is under all that hair and bossiness.  

Walking down the corridor, he can feel her hand trembling in his. He is certain that they are the only pair without the masks on their faces and the only pair with so much skin on the display. Her idea was simple, brilliant in fact. In front of the entrance door they stop, she’s looking at him chewing on her lip

„I won’t leave your side tonight, Granger.“ He reassures her quietly and he knows he won’t

„Right...no regrets.“ she replies with shaky voice

„No more hiding.“ He confirms, there are no secrets between them – not for the things that matter, not after last night. With a deep breath, they step into the crowds.

Later that evening, they are among last guests in the hall. They danced only with each other that evening. They stunned the guests into silence. They broke every rule in the book by following it to the letter. His mother approved, his father turned his head, his friends smiled, her friends mostly frowned, only a few approached them for a brief conversation.

End of the evening found them under the mistletoe, he used sticking charm to fix it above their heads. It will be tricky but they will manage. They will work together, she made that abundantly clear to all. He leans his forehead to hers and she whispers

„No regrets.“

„No more hiding.“

„I certainly like what you are hiding at the moment.“ he pulls her closer, the heat of her skin warms his palm

„Same goes for you.“ she whispers in his ear

„No secrets.“

„Not with us.“


End file.
